The MissAdventures of Mei, Madeline, and Marylyn
by ladyknights104
Summary: Part of "Surprise Series", if you have not read Surprise America!, Watching the Sun Set, and Another Surprise then read those before clicking this . The miss-adventures of America and China's children Mei, Madeline, and Marylyn! Amechu/AmericaxChina past mpreg
1. A Present from Uncle Japan

**Summery: The miss-adventures of America and China's children Mei, Madeline, and Marylyn.**

Chapter One- An interesting Birthday Present from Uncle Japan

It was around six in the morning and America and China seemed like they were dead, that is until their little girls ran into their room and jumped onto their bed screaming

"MOMMY DADDY WAKE UP IT'S OUR BIRTHDAY! MOMMY WAKE UP IT'S OUR BIRTHDAY!"

Both America and China groaned and looked at their loud triplets. Their names were Mei, Madeline, and Marylyn. Mei was the youngest of the group and frankly the most innocent of the three. She had good manners and was mostly quiet for her age. She had her hair cut to a little less than her shoulders with bangs covering her forehead. Also she was named by her mother, China. The middle one was Madeline. She had long hair that was usually braided and she could really pack a punch. She was strong, beautiful, and LOUD! Much unlike her uncle Canada, he was the person that named her. And last but not least was Marylyn. She may look cute with her shoulder length hair and big eyes but be warned, she's a devious one. Well…..all three of them are devious and clever but Marylyn did it, as her father would quote, like a boss! Today the triplets turned 6 years old and there was supposed to be a party with relatives and friends. Canada was actually going to arrive early to help America and China set up for the party and the girls couldn't wait to see him, hell they couldn't wait until the party!

"Aiyaa girls, it's 6 in the morning!" China groaned.

"But mama~!" Madeline whined. "Didn't you say you gave birth to us around this time~?"

"Actually you were born much earlier in the morning," America said. "Believe me I remember it well."

Mei giggled. "Well of course you would daddy! It's when we were born!" to emphasize it she gestured to her other sisters that shared her face.

America smiled and laughed. "Yea yea, how about we let your mommy sleep a little more and I'll make you guy's breakfast."

China raised an eyebrow at his husband. "You cook? Since when?"

"Since you were recovering from child birth!" America (fake) whined. Once again China rolled his eyes.

"Actually if you remember correctly Japan and Canada did most of the cooking.

America crossed his arms and pouted. "Well I helped!"

China shook his head. "Whatever, girls if you don't like what daddy cooks give me until 8 and I'll make something, ok?"

All three girls nodded and ran out of their room to either the kitchen or any other place in the house (it seemed like those girls were always up to something). America stuck his tongue out at China (which received a laugh from the other nation) and put on his robe and traveled to the kitchen. Now in case you're wondering right now they're living at the White house in Washington DC. Both America and China wanted their girls to experience both Chinese and American culture so for half of the year they live in Washington DC and the other half of the year they live in Beijing. It was a pretty good arrangement, after all the girls had learned so much in their 5….actually 6 years of life. They speak both fluent (American) English and (Mandarin) Chinese. Actually America was beginning to teach them Spanish because a lot of people in the Untied States speak it (yes America can speak Spanish! Honestly how stupid did you think he was? How do you think he created Dora and Diego?). They're progressing well but sometimes the two nations feel the need to slow down a little, after all they would live forever but even a nation is only a child once. Not to mention that both America and China's childhood were a little rushed so they wanted their kids to have a little fun. America looked through the fridge for something to make for breakfast. He could make pancakes but there was no way in hell he could make them better than his brother, so he went with the classical American breakfast that consisted of toast, bacon, and eggs. Not very surprising but all three of the girls liked their eggs every which way except raw (they learned that the hard way). America couldn't help but wonder where they were and what plan they were hatching their young, clever minds.

_~in the air duct above the kitchen~_

The three girls watched their father cook their breakfast and was thinking of someway to make a big entrance.

"We could use fireworks that uncle Hong Kong brought overfor Independence Day?" Mei suggested.

Madeline shook her head. "We can't do that! Remember what happened last time? We almost gave mama a heart attack not to mention that I was blowing gun powder out of my nose for a week!"

"Well what should we do?" Mei asked.

"SHUSH!" Marylyn…said. "If we talk too loud dad will hear us!"

Madeline raised an eyebrow and scoffed. "Are you sure he'd hear us from up here?"

Mei face palmed and Marylyn shot her sister a look. "Must I recite the stories of our daddy's history that he would tell us at night?"

Madeline shrugged and nodded. "Point taken, maybe we should move down a little more."

"Agreed!" Marylyn and Mei said in unison.

So as quietly as they could they crawled down the shaft until they were a good distance from the kitchen.

"I suggest that we cover ourselves in paint like camouflage and put bowls on our heads and entering using our awesome kung fu skills!" Marylyn suggested.

Both Mei and Madeline thought about it for a moment, and agreed. So they crawled down to their room and used the paint that they got from Italy (Italy isn't related to them but he's a good friend, so is Germany) to cover their faces with brown and green paint. The got the camouflage uniforms that they got for Christmas and put them on. For the bowl they had to sneak into another kitchen for (and of course left unnoticed). They climbed back into the vent and made their way back to the kitchen only to discover that their daddy was no where to be seen. Confused, they all jumped down from the vent and tried to locate their father in the room. The food was still there but its maker was no where to be seen. It wasn't until Madeline saw something out of the corner of her eye did they realize that they were being punked. America jumped out from an unknown area and scared the crap out of the poor girls. America was laughing so hard while his little girls glared at him.

"You should've seen your faces!" he continued laughing.

Mei face palmed and turned towards her sisters. "I told you that we couldn't sneak up on him, no~! Pikachu knows everything!" she said mocking them.

Madeline stomped her foot. "It wasn't my idea! It was Marylyn's!" to make her point she jabbed her thumb at the offending sister.

Marylyn just stuck her tongue out at them and went eat her breakfast. America suggested that they eat quickly before their mommy wakes up so that they can wash up. They tried but they were just so absorbed in conversation that the clock ticked away without them knowing. They didn't realize the time until China walked in and saw their faces. China, being the mother figure that he is, went wide eyed and dropped the book he was holding. He stayed shocked for a few moments before speaking.

"What happened?" China exclaimed.

The girls froze in their place. How were they going to explain this? It wasn't like they could say "oh this? We just used the paint the Italy got us and the cloths daddy got us for Christmas and decided that this outfit was cute!" Yea, they were in deep, well…..not as deep as usual. But luckily for them it was daddy to the rescue.

"Well….you see, the girls wanted to scare me so they dressed up like that and tried to jump out at me."

China raised an eyebrow. "Oh they did? And did they scare you?"

America put on a proud smile. "Nope! I heard them in the air duct and scared them instead!"

Mei gasped and glared at her sisters. "I told you so!"

This just caused her sisters to roll their eyes, the same blue eyes like their dad. China on the other hand face palmed. "Well…..it's not like we can have guests over with you girl looking like that, come along and I'll wash you up."

"Are you kidding?" America exclaimed. "Don't you remember the summer party we had-?"

He was cut off by his "wife" shooting him a look. "I thought we agreed not to talk about that?"

America gulped and shut up, he knew better than to question your wife; it doesn't get you any where. China took Mei, Madeline, and Marylyn to the bathroom and began scrubbing their faces with a washcloth until their faces were bright red. Deciding that just scrubbing their faces wasn't enough, he had the girls each take a bath to wash their hair. It was expected, after all there was going to be a party! China told them that they could pick out their own cloths today but it couldn't be anything too inappropriate. When they heard that the girls hurried up to clean themselves and ran for their room (wrapped in towels mind you!). They all decided that it would be funny if they wore the same thing seeing how they were identical triplets. So they wore a cute little sundress that was blue with golden flowers on it and put their hair up in a ponytail. They tried to put on makeup but all they could managed without making a mess was lip gloss (which they were able to do themselves). When the girls went to the living room they saw their uncle Canada (as in they SAW him). They all ran to him at once and tackled him in a hug.

"UNCLE CANADA!" they yelled as they hugged.

Canada laughed and did his best not to cringe at their super strength (inherited by both their parents). When the girls finally released him they stood in front of him with big smiles on their faces so he could see how they've grown in the past year.

"You girls get cuter, and stronger, every year it seems!" he said half laughing half oww-ing. The girls giggled and ran off once again to do something. Really no one ever knew what those girls were up to until it happened. America, China, and Canada were able to set up the decorations before the other guests arrived. The first to arrive was England and France (England was hoping to see the girls but knew better than to go look for them). Then came Japan and the other Asian nations, and then came Germany and Italy, and so on and so forth. Basically the people there were Japan, Canada, Taiwan, both Korea's, Italy and Romano, Germany, Spain, Hungary, Austria, France, England, Prussia, and even Denmark (because we absolutely NEED the BTR and the Awesome trio at the party). Each of them had brought either one or two presents so believe me when I say it the girls had A LOT of presents. As soon as the last present was put on the table near the cake the girls "re-appeared" and greeted their guests. Their relatives and friends fawned over them as they greeted the other nations. When it was time to open presents they all gathered around. The first present was a white box with a red and green ribbon, it was from Italy. They all opened it and found a cute little recipe book (did I forget to mention that the girls have a love for cooking?). They thanked Italy and moved on to the next present. This one was from both France and England. Now it wasn't scones mind you, believe it or not England had gotten the message that his scones sucked, but it was a little tea set like the one from Alice in Wonderland (whenever England and France babysat England would tell the girls stories and fables like King Arthur and Peter Pan). They got great presents from everyone but they were a little sad when the last one came around. This one was from Japan and was shaped like a DVD cover. Anxious, the girls opened it quickly to reveal a strange cover (strange to them anyways). There were actually two disks and they each had the other nations on the cover. The disk was titled "Hetalia". Japan chuckled at their confused faces and explained to them that it was an anime about days before they were born, like WWII. The girls thought it was pretty cool and wanted to watch it, but China told them that they could watch it tonight when everyone went home. So frankly the girls actually couldn't wait for the party to end. Anxiously they sat through their cake and socializing until all of their guests was gone. Before either America or china could say anything Mei, Madeline, and Marylyn ran off to their entertainment center to watch the disc. They popped it in and waited for the first episode to come up. Let's just say that by episode 2 they were hooked. They laughed so hard that Mei literally wet her underwear so they all decided to change into pajamas. But when they got to the episode where HRE had to leave something hit Marylyn.

"Hey guys…." She said.

Her sisters looked at her. "Something just occurred to me….." Marylyn hesitated before saying it, but she continued soon enough. "Is it just me or does Germany look EXACTLY LIKE HOLY ROME?"

The other two looked closely at Holy Rome and nodded. "Yea, at first it thought was Germany until they called him Holy Rome." Mei said.

"Yea, weird right?" Marylyn asked.

Both Marylyn and Mei thought hard about it until they heard Madeline squealing. They directed their attention to the screen and saw Holy Rome KISSING Chibitalia! They all squealed so loud practically everyone in the White House heard them. As they watched the episodes they came to believe that Germany definitely loved Italy and Italy loved him too and they also thought that Japan and Greece made a "cute couple" and thus they were introduced to the world of yaoi! Now they are full fledged yaoi fan girls and practically love their existence because they were brought into the world by yaoi. Besides, who wouldn't want to be born by yaoi?


	2. When Children go away they go to Play

******Summery: The miss-adventures of America and China's children Mei, Madeline, and Marylyn.**

Chapter 2- when the children go away they go to play

It was about 7 in the morning and the girls looked like they were dressed for combat. Actually they were going to sneak out and play a little game they invented. This "game" involved trajectory, skill, and….an enormous amount of super strength. They packed breakfast in their back packs so that they could eat it on the bus to outside of town. They all tied their dark hair in ponytails and snuck out the window. Now how would they do this without getting caught? They built a sensor so when someone knocked on the door a little tape recorder would say "five more minutes" in their voice, plus they locked the door. Now if you think it won't work you're wrong, they've used this method more times that they can count, and every time it's worked. They dropped to a small sidewalk and made way for the bus station. Now one would think that other adults would find it strange that those three 6 year olds would be standing at a bus stop with that amount of equipment. But actually they've done this so many times no one was surprised anymore, not even the bus driver! At first he would raise an eyebrow at them but now he just looks them by without a care in the world. When the bus pulled up the girls were the first one's on. Now they would take the bus to the outer rim of the town and they would run the rest of the way to an open field (strong legs = fast runners). Once they got to their little spot they plopped down on the ground.

"So who's gonna go first?" Marylyn asked.

Mei waved her hand around. "OH! OH! I WANNA GO! I WANNA GO!"

Both Marylyn and Madeline looked at each other for possible objection. Seeing that there was none they agreed to let Mei go first. So, as usual, Madeline ran a good distance down the hill and across the field. Marylyn grabbed onto Mei's arm and began swinging her around. They both spun in a circle until their speed was fast enough and just at the right moment Marylyn threw Mei and she went flying! She went farther than anticipated so Madeline actually had to run backwards to see how far her sister would go. When Mei landed she landed on her feet causing herself to skid and bring up dirt in the process of the landing. They all froze for a second before Mei shot her arms up in the air.

"THAT WAS AWESOME!" she said as she "whooped" loudly.

Madeline and Marylyn cheered as they ran to her sister to congratulate her on her distance and landing. You see, the point of the game is that one sister would throw the other sister as far as she could and, depending on the days rule, she would either stop as fast as she could once she landed or hold out the skid as long as she could. Today was more of a "let's look cool" day. They continued to do this until about 10 o'clock and once they were done packing up they ran to the bus stop. They were really dirty but again no one bothered them, this was actually kind of normal by now. Once they got home they climbed up the side of the building and snuck in through their window. Quickly they cleaned themselves off, got cloths on, and disabled the voice recorder. Once they got downstairs they looked for their parents. They went to the living room and were about to walk in when Marylyn stopped them short just before revealing themselves by the door. Her other sisters were about to ask what her deal was when she shushed them and gestured for them to peak beyond the door. They did as they were told and giggled at what they saw. Yes, their parents were making out. In a fit of giggles they decided to leave their parents to their….business. But now they were bored, so they decided to go up to their room to video chat with Sealand. Sealand wasn't able to make it to their party because he was grounded but he did send them a gift (it was cute sailor uniforms for girls). Once the screen popped up they saw that Sealand was still sleeping.

"Sealand, can you hear us?" Mei said quietly.

Marylyn rolled her eyes at her sister's manors and yelled "YO SEALAND! WE'RE TALKING TO YOU, WAKE UP!"

This caused Sealand to jump and fall out of bed. Groggily, Sealand walked over to his computer and sat down. "Hey guys, how are you."

"We're fine Sealand." said Madeline.

"Why are you in bed? Isn't it like…?" she counted the hours on her fingers. "Isn't it like 4 pm over there?"

Sealand yawned and rubbed his eyes. "About that time, I had a long night so I decided to take a nap."

The girls nodded, they knew what that was like. Like when they go to live in Beijing from Washington DC they would be extremely jetlagged.

"Not trying to be rude or anything but why are you on video chat? Normally you would be with you parents, right?" Sealand asked.

Mei and Madeline began giggling, so Marylyn had to explain. "Oh, our parents? They're a little…busy." She couldn't help but giggle as she said it either.

At first Sealand looked confused, but then he understood what they meant. Wanting to change the conversation, Sealand asked "So, how was your guys' game?"

All their eyes lit up. "It was amazing! I went so far I broke my personal record!" Mei bragged.

Marylyn rolled her eyes and said "Yea well, lets not for get _I _was the one who threw you!"

This caused Mei to stick her tongue out at Marylyn, which was shrugged off by the other sister. They talked with Sealand for about another hour or two until they were hungry. So they said goodbye to Sealand and went down to the kitchen to get something to eat. When they were down in the kitchen both their parents were in the kitchen doing whatever. Once they walked in China looked at them and smiled. "Well, it's about time you girls came down. I was beginning to worry that you girls snuck off somewhere."

The girls nodded to their mother. "Sorry mama, we just….had a long night." Marylyn lied. Not only are these girls devious, but they are also excellent liars.

America chuckled. "Well I would assume so, I heard you girls laughing from that anime Japan got until late at night. There was also this loud squeal; could you girls tell me what that was?"

All the girls smiled and at the same time said "Yaoi~!" while extending their arm like when Italy said "PASTA~!" in episode 1.

This made America laugh, but China on the other hand face palmed while mumbling "Aiyaa". As the girls ate Marylyn realized that Hungary was also a huge yaoi fan and notified her sisters. With this they hurried to finish their lunch and hurried to their room so they could video chat with Hungary. They spent the rest of the day in the wonderful world of yaoi and yuri.

**LOL I actually got the idea of their game when I was on the bus going to school. I live in a town that has several rolling hills and a good amount of open land. It's funny, right? I know this chapter was a little short and I'll try to make longer chapters in the future. Reviews appreciated! **

_**~ladyknights104**_


	3. A visit to the Doctor

**Summery: Mei, Marylyn, and Madeline get to meet their new doctor who by the way is a little interesting.**

Chapter 3: A visit to the Doctor

Mei, Marylyn, and Madeline walked down the hall to their new doctor with their mother China holding their hands. Normally the girls would be examined by one of their parent's doctors but America and China decided that the girls should have their own doctor. Their doctor was a young woman by the name of Dr. Volk. They didn't know a lot about her but they know that she was sworn to secrecy about their identities and by observation that she was married. The building was mostly empty but there were a few nurses and doctors bustling around (not to mention that the Secret Service was secretly watching their every move). Dr. Volk's office was in the back of the building. China took a deep and knocked lightly on the door. Not even in a split second passed a young woman opened the door. She was slightly taller than China, pale, had deep blue eyes, and hair that was like a summer sun set. No really, the roots were gold and it gradually turned red as it reached the tips. Also this woman's hair was really short, like a bob cut but with a little more spunk to it. She wore regular blue jeans, a button down shirt, and a lab coat (of course). She smiled at them brightly.

"Hello, I'm assuming you're the Wang-Jones family?" she giggled a little after it.

China blushed a little, but nodded. "Uh…xie, that's us."

Dr. Volk nodded and let them in and closed the door. "I'm not sure if you've been told but I know that you're the nation of China." She looked down at Mei, Madeline, and Marylyn. "And these cute girls are yours and America's, right?"

Again, China blushed a little, but nodded.

This huge smile came across Dr. Volk's family. "I'm sorry if I'm being rude but I'm a HUGE fan!"

China barely had time to think before Dr. Volk took his hands in hers. "I can't believe I'm actually meeting you face to face, in _my _office! Oh my god this is so exciting! I knew you guys were real!" a smug look came over her face. "I told him but NOOOO~, daddy just has to be _so _pessimistic and anti-cultural that he won't even consider-." She stopped herself short in a freezing motion. She stayed like that for a moment before she relaxed and brushed herself down. "How unprofessional of me, sorry. When I get hyped up I tend to talk _really_ fast." She laughed nervously and rubbed the back of her neck embarrassed. "I mean….I'm not sure if your daughters know about the anime Hetalia."

All three girls perked up. "We love Hetalia!" Mei said.

China being the observant mother that he is sat down in a chair and began flipping through magazines (these types of conversations take a while to resolve, he learned that the first time). Both Dr. Volk and the girls talked ecstatically about their favorite anime. As it turns out when Dr. Volk heard that they needed a doctor she recognized their mommy's and daddy's names and jumped for the job. Of course she was sworn to secrecy but really the government didn't have to tell her anything. She knew all about the nations (and then some)! They talked and talked for about 15 minutes or so about yaoi and other things when Dr. Volk said that they better hurry up with the check-up so that they can get home soon. She was just about finished when the phone rang. Sighing, she pressed a button and a lady was on speaker.

"_Dr. Volk, you_ _have a call on line 3 from a…Elizabeta Volk."_

Dr. Volk's eyes lit up slightly. "Put her through." She said rather hastily. The line was silent before a small voice of a little girl came through.

"_Mutti?"_

Dr. Volk smiled, forgetting where she was. "Hi baby, how are you?"

"_I miss you mutti."_

Dr. Volk laughed slightly. "I miss you too baby, I just need to…" that was when she realized that she had patients in the room staring at her. She gulped a little and in a whisper she asked. "Could I have a few minutes?"

Mei, Madeline, and Marylyn weren't exactly sure what their mommy would say but surprisingly China smiled and nodded. Dr. Volk picked up the phone and began talking to the girl on the other line. Quietly, Marylyn walked over to her mother.

"Mama, who is she talking to?" she asked in a hushed voice.

China blinked and looked down at her. At first Marylyn thought that she would be scolded for being rude, but actually China smiled. "She's talking to her daughter."

Marylyn blinked confused. "How do you know?"

China laughed lightly and put a hand on her head. "I have three of my own, don't I?"

Marylyn giggled and nodded. Once Dr. Volk put the phone down Marylyn hurried and joined her sisters on the other side of the room. Once they had finished Dr. Volk told China that he would have to go down to the front desk and fill out a few things, and not to worry. The nurses had been told not to go through _any_ of her files. The girls rushed down the hall to get some lolly pops, so china took this opportunity to ask.

"Dr. Volk?"

"Hm?"

China hesitated before asking. "Um….are you German by any chance?"

Dr. Volk looked confused. "Uh… a little, why?"

Believe it or not China knew what she meant by "a little". It seemed that almost every American had mixed blood. "Well…your daughter called you _Mutti_, and if I'm not mistaken, _Mutti_ means "mom" in German."

"Ah, yes she did call me mutti. I and my husband aren't German like _that_, it's actually an interesting story. Would you like to hear?"

China nodded. "We might as well get to know each other better seeing hoe we are going to see each other more often."

Dr. Volk smiled. "Well, I and my husband…aren't able to have children as easy as other couples. So we decided to adopt. We went to an orphanage and when I saw her I fell in love. She was only 18 months at the time, very sad story. Her parents immigrated here (America) just before she was born. They don't have a lot of information about them but when she was just 3 months old they both died in a car crash. None of her relatives wanted her, so she was taken to an orphanage. She didn't have a name that they knew of, so I named her Elizabeta."

"How old is she now?" China asked.

"About 5 and she's the light of my world. We just have this connection….its almost like I carried her myself, you know?"

China smiled and nodded. They both said their goodbyes and China walked to the front of the building where his 3 little girls were waiting for him. He couldn't help but feel that they had this suspicious look on their face, like they were committing a crime. When they got the car, the triplets opened their sleeves and pockets to reveal tons of lolly pops! China just smiled and rolled his eyes.

"You learned that from daddy teaching you how to play poker didn't you?"

And they left the doctors office.


	4. Uncle japan is what?

**Summery: Uncle Japan comes over for a visit with his boyfriend Greece-san. **

**Warning: mpreg, Giripan**

**If you do not support Giripan PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! THIS JUST CAME TO ME IN THE MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT AND YOU SHOULD'NT F*CK WITH THAT! Hehe…..yea~ lets just get to the story.**

**Chapter 4: Uncle Japan is what?**

As soon as Japan walked into their room to greet them Mei, Madeline, and Marylyn ran up to him talking at 700 miles an hour (or 1126 kilometers for those of you who don't go by miles). Surprisingly Japan actually knew what they were saying and that they were talking about Hetalia. Japan smiled at them.

"I would like to answer your questions but please note that I have someone with me." Japan said smiling.

At first the girls were confused but just as he said it Greece walked up behind him. The girls looked at Greece with astonishment. He was just like he was in the anime! Tall, handsome, muscular, and had this dreamy look in his eyes. He even had a cat on his shoulder! The girls greeted him in a polite bow and he nodded back. Japan recommended that they go to the living room where America and China were currently at waiting for them. They all agreed and walked quietly to the living room. America and China were sitting in the love seat (LOLZ) so Mei, Marylyn, and Madeline all sat together in one of the comfy chairs. Oh there was another couch it's just that these girls prefer to stay together. Japan and Greece took the other couch.

"So…..uncle, not trying to be rude but is there any special reason to why you're visiting?" Mei asked as politely as she could.

Japan smiled at her. "Actually yes, I and Greece have to tell you something."

The girls' faces lit up and they stared at Japan in anticipation. Trying not to be creeped out by his own daughters anticipation, America said "So…what's up?"

Japan smiled even more and took Greece's hand. "Last a few days ago Greece purposed to me and I said yes."

"You're getting married?" China asked wide-eyed.

Japan leaned his head on Greece's arm (which made Greece smile). "Yes."

At first it was all silent, and then Marylyn jumped up. "I KNEW YOU TWO LOVED EACH OTHER!" she said as blood began to run from her nose. Blood was also coming from her sister's noses but they were just blushing and smiling like the yaoi fangirls they were.

Japan laughed at their fangirl-ness; after all he was quite used to it being in an anime. Both America and China congratulated them while Mei, Madeline, and Marylyn spit out questions like "How long have you loved each other?" and "Are you going to have kids?" and all that other jazz. China insisted that they stay the night seeing how flights back to Athens and Tokyo were very long (not to mention night flights are a bitch).

_Later…_

It was just after dinner and Japan and Greece agreed to watch a marathon of one of their favorite anime's Soul Eater. Now one might think a 6 year old would be scared of an anime like Soul Eater but let's remember that these aren't your normal triplets. So Japan had changed into a kimono and the girls changed into their panda pajamas. They had all the lights off (because watching stuff like this isn't fun with the lights on) and they all settled in. Japan and Greece snuggled together on the couch and the girls lay on the floor in front of the TV (honest to god that they were trying their hardest to watch Death the Kid obsess over symmetry instead of looking at Greece and Japan). Once they finished the first 5 episodes or so Madeline thought of making popcorn and getting ice cream to eat while they watched the anime. So they popped a bag and gave it to Japan. He thanked them and went to put some in his mouth but stopped short. At first Mei, Madeline, Marylyn, and Greece didn't know what was wrong until calmly Japan got up, put the bowl of popcorn down on the night stand, and walked into the closest bathroom. Curious Mei followed him to the bathroom and heard this awful sound. She ran into the bathroom and saw Japan hurling into the toilet.

"UNCLE KIKU!" she yelled as she ran over to her uncle.

Madeline and Marylyn sensed their sister's distress and ran out to the bathroom (followed by Greece). By the time they got there Japan just had finished and was panting heavily. Greece hurried over and knelt down next to Japan.

"Japan, are you alright?" he asked worryingly.

Japan just nodded. It was more than obvious that Japan was exhausted so Greece carried him bridal style out of the bathroom. Mei flushed the toilet while Marylyn directed Greece to a guest room and Madeline went off to get some water, a wet washcloth, and a bucket. Greece gently placed Japan on the bed and Madeline set the bucket next to the bed while Marylyn felt Japan's forehead.

"He doesn't feel warm so we won't need a wet washcloth. It might be a stomach virus; I've heard that it's been going around."

Greece was surprised by the triplets. Who knew that three 6 year-olds knew so much about illnesses. Not long after Mei walked in.

"What's up with Uncle Japan?" Mei asked Marylyn.

Marylyn shrugged. "He doesn't have a fever so it might a stomach virus, but last I looked his economy has been doing fine."

"Huh…." Mei looked at Japan and began thinking. "Hey, can I ask you something Greece?"

Greece looked at her and nodded.

"Well, has Uncle Kiku been really tired lately?"

Greece thought for a moment. "Yea, a little. He'll be fine one minute and then really tired another."

"Has he been having mood swings?"

Greece nodded.

Mei then blushed like crazy. "Um….have you and Uncle Japan ever have….intercourse?"

Greece seemed a little set back by that question, but he nodded.

"Um….how long ago was it? Or when did you two start doing…..you know?"

Greece thought for a moment. "Uh…I guess about a month, maybe two months. Why do you ask?"

Mei, Madeline, and Marylyn's eyes widened and blood shot out of their nose. As calmly as they could they wished Greece a good nights rest and walked out of the room. But instead of going to bed they went to their mommy and daddy's room. They quietly opened the door and went over to China and poked his arm.

"Mommy, are still you awake?" Mei asked whispering.

China moaned slightly, but other than that there was no response. So Marylyn slightly shook China. "Mommy we need your help!" she whispered.

China let out a sigh and opened his eyes. "What is it girls? Uh….why is there blood around your nose.

"Um….Japan isn't feeling well and we think we know why but we need to ask you first." Madeline whispered.

China sighed again and sat up causing America to stir slightly, but he didn't wake up. "What happened?"

"Well, we were watching Soul Eater with Uncle Kiku and Heracles…." Madeline began.

"…and then Uncle Japan went to the bathroom and threw up. So we showed him and Greece to one of the guest rooms. Japan didn't feel warm so….." Marylyn trailed off.

"….so I began asking Mr. Heracles some questions. He said that Japan has been a little moody and really tired lately…." Mei continued.

China's eyes widened.

"And then Mei asked how long it had been since they had sex and Greece said that it had been about a month so we all came to the conclusion that…." Madeline said.

"We think Japan is pregnant!" They all said in unison.

This caused China's eyes to widen even more and America shot up from his sleep. "Japan is what?" he said.

Marylyn nodded. "Yea, well we think Japan is pregnant so seeing how mommy had us we figured he would know for sure."

China sat back slightly in awe. "Well, he is pregnant that's for sure."

America looked at China. "Are you sure?"

China looked at him. "Xie, I had the same symptoms that Japan has in my first month of pregnancy. This was before I knew I was pregnant and told you but luckily I was suspicious and found out."

America's eyes widened. "Well I'll be damned. But…" he looked at his daughters "how did you girls know?"

Marylyn and Madeline looked at Mei and Mei raised her hands in defense. "I read!"

Both America and China face palmed. They really need to monitor what their kids find on the internet.

_The next morning…_

China and America sat at the table and waited for Greece and Japan to come down stairs. Boy did they have a surprise for them! They had sent Mei, Marylyn, and Madeline outside to play (but they were really taking the bus to an open field to play their special game) so that they could talk to Japan and Greece in private.

"I wonder how they'll react." China said quietly.

America looked over at China and took his hand. "They're engaged aren't they? They probably wanted to have kids."

China sighed and nodded. "Yea, I guess you're right." He chuckled slightly. "It was a little different for us, wasn't it?"

America laughed a little. "Yea, I still remember when you told me."

"You fainted." China said smiling.

America pouted. "Hey! Isn't that how most guys react when they find out that they're going to be a father!"

China rolled his eyes. "I guess so."

Japan walked into the kitchen rubbing his eye like a little kid (which brought back some memories of Japan's younger days). "Ohayo Nii-san, ohayo America-san." He sat down at the table in the chair across from them."

"Uh….good morning Japan, where's Greece?" America asked.

"Oh, he's still asleep. He usually doesn't wake up until later." Japan said.

"Well I guess it would be better if you told him yourself." China said.

Japan looked at China confused. "What do you mean Nii-san?" he asked.

China looked at America and nodded. "Japan….you're pregnant."

Japan just stared at them for a few seconds before he commented. "W-What? H-How would you know?"

"The girls told us last night what happened and they thought you were pregnant so they asked Yao to verify. So in other words we didn't know, your nieces knew."

Japan blinked. "They knew? But they are so young….how would they know about something like this?"

A shadow came over China's face and a depressed feeling came into the air. "Apparently they read."

Japan panicked slightly and apologized for bringing it up. "So….I'm pregnant with Greece's child. What will he think?"

America shrugged. "Well you two are engaged, did you want to have kids?"

Japan nodded. "Yes but I'm just so….so…."

"Nervous? Scared?" China said.

Both America and Japan looked at China. China stood up and leaned over the table and took Japans hands. "Don't worry, I felt the same way you feel when I told Alfred that I was pregnant. Greece isn't the kind of man that will leave you; I've known him long enough to know that. I see the way he looks at you, he loves you very much. And if he wanted children then you have nothing to worry about."

Japan thought about that for a second and smiled. "Arigato Nii-san. You're right; he wouldn't leave me over something like this. Plus he loves kids, he says they're like cats without fur on them."

America chuckled at that. "Normally the saying is that cats are like kids with fur coats on."

Japan laughed lightly. "Yes I know."

About five minutes later Greece came into the kitchen. Japan jumped a little but he asked Greece if they could talk in private. Greece just nodded and they went to the living room. A couple minutes passed and they heard a thud along with a "Greece-san!" China and America looked at each other and nodded. When they got to the living room they saw that they're guess was right. Greece was on the floor passed out and Japan was right next to him fanning him.

"What happened?" America asked (even though he already knew).

"I told him that I was pregnant and he fainted!" Japan said in a panic.

America looked at China with a look that said _I told you so._


	5. France and England Babysit

Chapter 5: France and England baby-sit

**I know I was a little blunt with the title but that's what it is….basically. I actually got this idea while re-reading the first chapter! Enjoy!**

"But we're not tiiiiired!" Marylyn said as England nudged them towards their room.

England chuckled a little. "That's what your father and uncle would say, and soon enough they would be fast asleep."

"And besides…" France added putting a hand on Mei's head (who was currently sleepily clinging to his leg "little girls like you need their rest so that they can grow big and strong."

Madeline let out an exasperated sigh followed by a yawn. "That's what mama alwaaays saaaaaays!"

England opened the door to their bedroom. "Well he's right, now get in there!"

All three girls rolled their eyes and went into their room and climbed into their separate beds. England smiled a little like he was remembering something. France noticed this and raised an eyebrow at him. England looked at him with an irritated look.

"What?"

France smirked. "What are you thinking about~?"

England blushed and pouted. "Nothing~!"

France took advantage of the pout and captured his lips in his own, earning a giggle from the girls. England blushed even more and pushed France away.

"I told you not to do that in front of the children!" England yelled.

France rolled his eyes. "But they liked it~!" he said flashing a grin at the girls, making them giggle again.

England mumbled something about yaoi fangirls before storming out of the room. France sighed and was about to leave the room when he heard a small sound.

"Grandpa France?" Mei peeped out.

For a moment a warm feeling spread through France's chest. Believe it or not France still wasn't quite used to being called "Grandpa France". But it always gave him a warm feeling and made him happy. France smiled a little and looked at Mei, whose face was half under a comforter.

"What is it darling?"

Mei looked at her sisters and they nodded. "We were wondering…um….if you could…."

France turned around completely and looked at Mei with a raised eyebrow, causing her to sink deeper into the covers.

Madeline rolled her eyes at her sister. "We were wondering if you could tell us about the night Grandma gave birth to daddy and Uncle Canada."

France looked at them with a surprised look on his face, but it gently turned into a smile ( he also inwardly laughed at them calling England "grandma"). He walked over and sat down on Mei's bed, which was in the middle. Madeline and Marylyn crawled out of their beds and slipped in with their sister.

France took in a deep breath. "Well…it was rather a hectic night. Have you ever asked England about it?"

Madeline nodded. "Yeah, but whenever we do he gets this weird scowl on his face and says…" she cleared her throat "…'The bloody frog made me go through that two times in one night! I swear one day I'm going to cut off his penis and feed it to Germany's dogs!'" she said in a really good impression of England.

France laughed and shook his head. "Why am I not surprised?"

Mei looked at him with curious eyes. "What's a penis?" she asked innocently.

France bit the inside of his cheek to prevent himself from laughing.

Marylyn sighed and turned to her sister. "It's a dick or a cock."

Mei nodded and snuggled back into the covers. They all waited for France to tell the story.

France looked out the window in deep though. "Well…..let me think…it was about midnight…."

_~Flashback~_

_It was near the middle of the night but France and England were still up. Right now they were sitting in bed and France was feeling England's incredibly swollen stomach. England was about 9 months pregnant with his and France's child. It's not very surprising that England had gotten pregnant with all their...you know. Well, at first it was a shock to both of them but over time they came to except it and they actually became really happy about it. England has gotten awfully big though. Sometimes France would joke that perhaps they had created twins (which earned a punch in the face from England)._

_"It's almost time." France said as he felt his lover's stomach._

_England looked at him for a moment and rested a hand on his incredible bulge. "Yes I know. That baby has been kicking an awful lot lately."_

_As soon as he said it he felt another kick and flinched slightly. France laughed a little and kissed England's forehead. "It's a sign that the baby will be strong."_

_England rolled his eyes. "I know that, but I have to admit it feels a little weird, it even hurts sometimes." He flinched as the baby kicked again. But this time there wasn't much of a pause as the baby kicked again. England tried to suck it up but with another powerful kick he gasped and held his stomach. When this happened France became worried._

_"Arthur are you alright?" France asked._

_"I'm fine….I just need to-." He gasped as the baby kicked again. "It just hurts a lot."_

_France frowned at him. "On a scale of one to ten how much does it hurt?"_

_England gasped again and cringed. "Seventy-three!"_

_France paused for a moment then he jumped off the bed and called for one of their maid's. Luckily there was one just outside their room dusting and she woke a few of the other servants. As quickly as they could another servant jumped on a horse and sped off to town to fetch the doctor. Two maids by the names of Elizabeth and Cecelia came to England's aid. They requested for France to leave but when he refused to they allowed him to stay as long as he didn't cause any trouble. So all France could do was sit there and hold England's hand through it all. France didn't know much about child birth but he knew it was painful. Elizabeth and Cecelia ran around fetching towels along with water. But with England's cries of pain they knew that they were running out of time._

_"My god where is that doctor?" Cecelia said._

_Elizabeth shook her head. "I sent Sebastian to fetch him over an hour ago so I could not possibly know what progress he is making."_

_Once England began screaming they really became worried and began whispering to each other. The question wasn't how Arthur was going to give birth, but if they were going to have to deliver the baby themselves. Elizabeth being older has helped deliver a child and even has children of her own but Cecilia had little knowledge other than watching her sister give birth. All of the sudden all this water and blood came out of England. France didn't know what it meant but Elizabeth and Cecelia did and they (sort of) panicked._

_France caught Cecilia by the arm. "What's happening?"_

_Cecelia looked at him with a worried face. "His water broke; he's going to begin pushing soon."_

_"For the love of god where is that doctor at?" Elizabeth exclaimed._

_England screamed again and it was more than obvious that he was pushing. So Elizabeth stood at the end of the bed ready to pull the baby out and Cecelia began dabbing England's forehead with a washcloth and let him hold her hand. All while England pushed France held onto England's hand and comforted his lover through the pain. At that moment the whole world didn't exist anymore, it was just them. It seemed like forever but France was broken out his trance by the sound of a baby crying. He looked over and saw Elizabeth wrapping a tiny little baby in a white blanket. Once she had cleaned the tiny thing up she walked over to France._

_"Would you like to see your son?" she asked smiling_

_France just nodded and took the child in his arms. He looked down at his son and almost cried. The baby was looking at him with beautiful sky blue eyes and blonde hair stuck to his face. The child blinked and began to squirm a little. At first France didn't take it into account but them he realized that the child seemed distressed. France was about to check the child but another scream ripped through the room making him jump. Elizabeth ran to England and her eyes widened._

_"There's another one!"_

_France's jaw literally dropped. Was he hearing her right? There was another child? In a nervous wreck Cecilia took the child and began shushing him so that he wouldn't cry. Again France held England's hand through it all but this time it didn't take as long. Soon enough Elizabeth was holding another small child and wrapping him in another white blanket. She handed him to France and began to clean up the blood. This child was also a boy and had blonde hair as well. But what was slightly different was that this child had a deeper shade of blue for eyes. But other than that small difference he looked just like his brother. France turned to England to see that he was completely knocked out. He didn't blame the poor fellow; he had just given birth to two children in one night. Elizabeth politely requested that France leave so that England would rest and this time he had no objection. He took both of his sons and went to the back porch. By now both of them were sleeping but France still wanted them to see the outside world. The night sky glittered with stars but France couldn't take his eyes off of the two boys in his arms._

_"Sons…..I have two sons." He said quietly to himself. "I don't know how you two are going to grow up. Will you become a large and powerful nation and conquer many lands? Or will you be a small humble country? It will probably be hard for you two….seeing how me and your mother have a complicated relationship, but I promise I'll do my best to be a good father. But I can't help but wonder if you'll grow up to hate me. England doesn't show it but he's scared too. I'm pretty sure that even when times are tough I'll still be able to see you. We're in a new world so you'll have plenty of space to run and grow. But even so, even if you grow up to hate me, even if you become the most horrible nation everyone knows, I'll still love you."_

_Both of the babies opened their eyes and yawned. France smiled at them as he felt a single tear streak his face. They were so beautiful, and they were his and England's, nobody else's. They were the greatest thing that came out of France's and England's love for each other. From behind him Cecilia tapped him on his shoulder and told him that England was awake. So France followed the maid back to their room and saw England sitting up in bed. He still looked tired but at least he didn't look wasted. When France walked in England perked up and stared at him with anticipation. Smiling, France walked over and handed England the two little bundles of joy. England looked at his sons for one second and began to cry. He was just so happy! After nine months of hoping and waiting he was finally holding his babies in his arms. France held England close until he calmed down._

_"So what should we name them?" England asked._

_France thought for a moment. "Well, how about I name one and you name the other."_

_England thought about that for a moment and nodded. "The one with bright blue eyes, he reminds me of the sky here." He thought for a moment. _

_"America…or for a human name Alfred."_

_France looked at Alfred and smiled. "I think that's perfect for him." France thought for a moment. "For his brother….Canada, or Matthew."_

_"Alfred and Matthew". England thought about it and smiled. "I like it."_

_France smiled and kissed England deeply. France and England didn't know what the future would hold but they knew one thing. They had definitely gotten more than they expected. But it wasn't all that bad._

_~End flashback~_

Mei, Madeline, and Marylyn were looking at him with wide eyes, and he flashed them a smile. "What do you think?"

Mei and Madeline kept staring, but Marylyn perked up. "Um….how long ago was this?"

France thought about that for a moment. "Um….it was about 400-500 years ago, maybe more?"

All of their eyes' widened. "Whoa….daddy's 400 years old?!"

France nodded. "Just about, and your mother is a little over 4000."

They looked at each other and murmured a little before Madeline asked "Are we going to live that long?"

France thought about that for a moment. "Well….yes, I believe you will."

With that thought in their heads France kissed them goodnight and left them to sleep.

**The flashback I actually got from my FrUk fanfiction. I figured instead of France describing it to them I could just do a flashback thingy or something. Oh in case you're wondering the triplets reminds England of America and Canada, which is why he smiled. Review please!**


End file.
